


pizza boy, i'm speedin' for ya

by smallbump



Series: A hundred tiny daydreams about you [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tronnor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>troye tries to get it with the pizza delivery guy</p>
            </blockquote>





	pizza boy, i'm speedin' for ya

Troye’s been on the phone with Tyler for the past hour or so where he’s been complaining about how he is not meeting enough cute boys lately. It’s a Saturday evening, he’s in his comfiest sweater and ready to call it a night already, but only after he’s got some food in his stomach of course. When Tyler got himself another date (it’s his fifth in the past two months, how does he do it?) and Kayla decided a girls’ night is more important, Troye didn’t bother calling other people and figured he’d just stay home and feel sad about the lack of fun in his life instead.

“Order a pizza and invite the delivery boy,” Tyler suggests, half-shouting. Troye assumes he’s making himself ready for the date and he can’t help but to feel jealous. He scooches down on the couch and picks up a few chips from the bag on the small table in front of him.

The fact that Troye is even considering it should be worrying to say the least. “What if he’s not cute?” Troye wonders, mostly for himself. Though at this point, a guy could be half-decent and Troye would take it.

“So request it. A friend of mine did once, the guy who delivered was a real catch,” Tyler says, voice still loud from afar. He can hear how Tyler is putting on hairspray and right after, he is coughing loudly. Troye scoffs where he sits on his couch, ‘a friend of mine’ translates directly to ‘I did this once’ when it comes to Tyler but he is too embarrassed to confess it so Troye decides to play along and asks, “Did it work?” 

“Oh yeah, it did!” Tyler’s cocky, confident voice is echoing through the phone, he must’ve realised he sounds too sure of the matter because when Troye begins to laugh, he rapidly tries to end the call, “Whatever, just do it. What do you have to lose?”

“My dignity, my pride.”

“Could get you laid though,” Tyler points out, that is after all an extremely valid reason to do this dumb thing. “Troye, I gotta go, he’s here! Don’t wait up, babe, love ya!”

He’s hung up before Troye has a chance to say anything, so he opens the app to order a pizza. In the box that says _Special Requests_ Troye types in ‘send your cutest delivery boy’ and moves on to the next page to pay and confirm order before he can change his mind. If nothing happens, nothing happens. However if something is about to happen… He gets up to change clothes. A nice pair of jeans and a cooler t-shirt and maybe some deodorant wouldn’t hurt. A quick splash of salt spray in his hair and he’s done. Troye is trying not to think about the fact that he just got himself ready for a pizza delivery from a boy he most likely is not going to sleep with at all. This is definitely a new low.

Yet he spends the remaining twenty minutes tidying the place to make it look more decent. Less clothes thrown everywhere and empty bottles on every surface. And when the doorbell finally buzzes, Troye finds himself with a nervous feeling in his body.

“Hi,” he says when opening the door, sounding way too excited.

“Hey, you ordered an Hawaiian?” the delivery boy says, smiling politely at him. He’s wearing a whole uniform, beige chinos with a red t-shirt under his denim jacket and a red cap. Not that Troye was expecting anything less; he’s not sure why he is analysing, really. What he didn’t expect so much was for the delivery boy to actually be cute, but he is. _Very cute._ He is somehow in the mind-set that this will work out perfectly.

“Yes, and a cute delivery boy,” he tries to joke, but, as soon as he says it, he realises just how wrong that sound, especially from the shock in the poor guy’s eyes. Like he meant that he is some secret prostitute. “That came out wrong, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s 14,75 for the pizza,” he stutters a bit and Troye is a little ashamed. This was a horrible idea. How Tyler managed to make it work is a mystery.

Troye gets handed the pizza and goes to get cash from the kitchen. He’s not Tyler; he can’t do a one-night stand like this. And it’s obvious this guy is not up for it at all. When he’s back in the hall, the delivery boy is standing inside his apartment with the door closed. Troye’s eyes widens, wonders what this could mean, if anything? 

“So, I don’t know what you were expecting but-“ Troye dies a little inside at how awkward this whole situation is. How he doesn’t know what to do with his hands, and he can’t even look at Troye. He’d rather not meet boys at all than to meet them like this.

Troye shifts where he stands, one hand running through his hair. “Look, this was so stupid of me, my friend told me to do it and I was bored and- Fuck, this is embarrassing.”

“I’m Connor, maybe you don’t need to know that. Uh.” His eyes shifts from the floor to Troye only for him to look down right away. “Usually they send Joey when this is, uhm, requested since he is the cutest of us, but he’s off for the night,” he says and tries to smile, with his eyes fixated on the floor, fiddling with his own hands nervously, he’s pulling on his jacket sleeves and waiting for Troye to say something.

“And, like, what happens?” Troye is genuinely curious and goes to lean against the wall. He’s sure to keep his distance from Connor. If he tells him something bad has happened to this Joey guy, he doesn’t want to come across as someone who would do the same. Not that he thinks he gives off that kind of vibe, but you never know what people really think about you.

“They’re usually just surprised a cute guy actually came and tip him a few extra dollars. He did hook up with one dude though, but that was a one-time thing, he said.” Connor lets out a short laugh before he’s looking at Troye, he pushes his cap up a bit and Troye can finally see the green colour of his eyes and the small freckles on his cheeks and over his nose. He’s a lot cuter than Troye ever could’ve imagined.

“I’m quite surprised too, I don’t know what I was expecting really. But, you’re very cute.”

Connor smiles shyly at the compliment, a row of white teeth showing when he does.

“Feel like I should make it up to you, for this very awkward, unpleasant experience I put you through,” Troye begins but he goes quiet when Connor giggles, maybe of nervousness. It’s a sweet sounding giggle and it makes him look even cuter which makes Troye smile at him. Somehow feeling like he can’t exactly let this guy go without a try, and sure, maybe asking him out can seem a bit much but at this point, Troye definitely has nothing to lose.

“A coffee would be nice,” Connor suggests, eyebrows raised and with a small smile on his face.

“Yeah?” Troye breaths out, excitement growing in his eyes. Connor laughs again, this time louder and bright and contagious to say the least, it brings out another smile from Troye immediately. 

He watches how Connor’s body loosens up; he’s putting away the money in his pocket and pulls out his phone right after, unlocking it swiftly before handing it to Troye. “What can I say, you’re very cute too. Put in your number and we’ll decide on a day?”


End file.
